Basketball Game
by AnimeGirl1220
Summary: What would happen if the meeting of the Death Scythes had ended early, if the basketball game had started a little later, and if Justin, having nothing to do, had followed Marie and Stein to the basketball court? JustinxMaka. P.S. In one week, this will be taken down. I am in the process of re-writing it in a way that doesn't make everyone OOC. Read at your own risk, people.
1. Love

**Call it crack. Call it canon. Call it whatever the hell you want; I LOVE THE JUSTINxMAKA PAIRING AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO CHANGE MY MIND! Don't like, don't read. Ah-hem, anyway, in this fic, I'm putting down what I think might have happened at the end of episode 25, if the meeting of the Death Scythes had ended a little earlier than it did, if the basketball game had started a little later, and if Justin, having nothing to do, had followed Stein and Marie to the basketball court. I will probably make it a one-shot, but I may make it a two-chapter story and put down what happens in Loew village. Also, I've never written romance before, so bear with me! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Basketball Game**

"Alright, class dismissed!" said Shinigami-sama. The Death Scythes (and Stein) turned and walked toward the pathway that led to the door. "Oh, Spirit-kun, can I talk to you for a moment?" said Shinigami-sama. "Huh? Sure," said the red-head, who turned around and walked back to the stone circle.

"Hey, Justin?" asked Marie. She, Justin, Stein and Azusa were now out of the Death Room. "Hm?" said the young Death Scythe. "Where are you going now? Do you have anything to do?" "No," he said with a sigh.

He wished that Shinigami-sama had given him an assignment, but for now, he had nothing to do.

"Well," said Marie, "I was about to head to the park. You wanna come?" "Alright," he said with a small smile. "I was heading there too, actually," said Stein, "so I'll go with you." "Azusa?" said Marie, wondering if she wanted to go too. "No, I have too much work to do," answered the girl in question. And with that, she left. Marie shrugged, "Oh well."

Meanwhile, Soul was dragging Maka, clad in a light yellow sweatshirt and blue jeans, to the basketball court. "Soul, where are we going?" she asked, irritated. "You'll see," answered the sharp-toothed scythe boy.

The two arrived at a set of steps. At the top, were Tsubaki and Black*Star, who was spinning a basketball on his finger. "Yo!" he called to them. Tsubaki just smiled.

"Hey," said Soul, who released Maka's shirt. She hit the ground hard, "Soul! You could've warned me before you did that!" Soul laughed as she got up. "Don't burry your head in that book all the time," he said, gesturing to the thick book she was carrying, "and maybe you'll notice things m-" He was cut off by a Maka Chop to the head.

"I don't wanna play basketball," said Maka, "I want to read." "Oh, come _on _Maka," said Soul, "just one game!" Maka shook her head firmly, "I want to read." Soul sighed, realizing that she wasn't budging, and said, "Fine, whatever, you can read your book on the sidelines."

The four finally set off for the basketball court, where Kid and Patti were waiting for them.

"Hi~!" said Patti, who drew out the 'i'. "Hello," greeted Kid. Maka went over, sat down on the bench, took out her book and started reading.

Back with Stein, Justin and Marie, they had reached the park. If you took away the graffiti, it was really pretty nice. "Sounds like some kids are playing over there," said Stein, pointing to the concrete wall that surrounded basketball court. Sure enough, they heard some kids over there (well, at least Stein and Marie did). "I'm going to go over," declared Marie, who began to walk over. Stein shrugged, and walked after her. Not having anything else to do, Justin followed.

When they got there, they saw five kids on the basketball court. There was, in Justin's opinion, a very pretty girl reading a book off to the sidelines.

"Who are they?" asked Justin, figuring that Stein might know them. Though, he really wanted to know who that girl was. "Students of mine," replied Stein. He then pointed to each one, and named them, "Soul, Kid, Tsubaki, Patti, Black*Star… And Maka," he pointed to the girl sitting on the bench. "Why isn't she playing?" asked Justin. Stein shrugged, "Maka's not much of a sports type. She likes to read." "Well," said Marie, "I'm going over there." She walked over to Maka, and sat down to her left, "Hi." "Hi," replied Maka, who smiled, then returned to her book. Stein sat down next to Marie, and Justin sat to the right of Maka.

"Hey, Maka!" called Black*Star, "Come on! Let's play!" Maka looked up, "You said that you were fine with me reading a book on the sidelines. That's the only reason I came." "I lied," stated Black*Star bluntly. Almost immediately, Maka threw her book at him. Its spine made a direct hit on his face.

After a few moments, Black*Star had a two bandages on his forehead in an X shape. Maka had put her book on the bench in her place, and joined the game. She didn't look too happy about it, though.

"Sorry, Maka," said Black*Star, "Liz suddenly couldn't come." "Why not?" asked Soul. "She was afraid of chipping a nail," explained Kid, "so she told me last-minute that she wanted to stay home.

"How do I play?" Maka asked. "Here! You need this!" Patti took off her purple and white striped baseball cap and put it on Maka's head backwards. Maka looked up at it, seeming confused.

"Hey, let's do a punishment game," suggested Soul, "If Kid's team loses, then we get to move all of the paintings in his house one inch to the right." "WHAT?" yelled Kid, who was clearly sickened by the idea. Marie and Justin looked at Stein quizzically. "He's got OCD to the extreme," Stein explained. "Huh," said Marie.

"And if Maka's team loses," continued Soul, "then she has to go on a date with her dad!" "W-what? How am I the captain?" Patti pointed to the cap she'd put on Maka's head and giggled. "Huh? This? B-but, I thought Black*Star was the team captain!" "I feel bad about making you play, so I'm letting you be team captain." He cringed, "I really wanna be team captain though!" "I'll trade!" said Maka, who _really _wanted to get out of this. Everyone ignored her.

Soul passed the ball to Kid, and Maka said, "Huh? Why'd Soul pass it to Kid? He's not on our team…" Kid passed it back. "Huh? Why'd he do that? Someone please teach me the rules!" The game began.

Marie and Stein were having a conversation off to the side, but Justin wasn't paying attention; he was trying to follow what happened during the game.

He'd never really understood sports that much. He knew that, in basketball, there were two teams and the object of the game was to get the ball through the hoop on the opponent's side. And that was about it.

"Aw, Maka," said Soul, "you did a double dribble. So not cool." "A double dribble?" repeated Maka, "What's that? It sounds kind cool…" Justin smiled. Personally, he thought that the girl, Maka, was cute, though she was obviously much younger than him.

The game ended after a few more moments. Maka's team lost, though Justin had been hoping that she would win.

Looking up, he was surprised to see Spirit standing by the bench. He'd been concentrating so hard on the game that he hadn't noticed when the red-haired man arrived.

Maka walked up to him, "Um, p-papa?" she said. Justin was surprised; Spirit Albarn was Maka's _dad?_ They didn't even look alike!

"Hm, Maka?" answered Spirit. Maka continued, "D-do you want to go on a date with me?" Spirit froze. He dropped his jacket (which had been slung over his shoulder), and his head exploded in confetti, causing a couple people to nearly have heart attacks.

"And to think," Spirit said, "I thought I'd have to leave." He was then over by the bushes, puking. "Happy barfing," commented Stein after Maka had run to go get some stomach medicine, "One of the many things I will never understand."

Maka got back soon, but Spirit insisted that he was fine. "Hey!" called Black*Star, "Maka! Wanna play one more game?" "No!" Maka called back. "Well, too bad! You're playing!" said Patti, who grabbed Maka and literally dragged her over. "Well, I think I want to play too!" said Marie, "Stein?" He got up, "I think this'll be fun." He grinned, and walked over with Marie. "I think I'll go play, too," said Spirit. For a moment, Justin just sat there, looking confused. Then, he finally decided to join the game.

It ended up with Maka, Soul, Justin, Tsubaki and Spirit on one team, with Spirit being the captain (Maka refused), and Kid, Black*Star, Stein, Marie and Patti on the other, with Stein as captain.

"I don't wanna play," moaned Maka, "I don't even know how!" "Don't worry," whispered Justin, "neither do I."

Maka looked at him strangely for a moment, and said, "But, if you don't know how to play, then why'd you join the game?" Before he could answer, the game started.

Someone passed the ball to Maka, who obviously had no idea what to do with it.

Black*Star tackled her to the ground, trying to get the ball. No one seemed to notice the murderous glare Justin threw him.

"Foul!" called Soul. "Jeez, Black*Star," said Kid, "This is _basket_ballnot _foot_ball. Basketball isn't a contact sport, you know." Black*Star grumbled, but said nothing.

Maka got to have two free-throw shots. She missed one of them, but barely managed to get the other one through the hoop. It was now 1-0.

Despite the early advantage, in the end, Stein's team won. That was mostly because Patti, Stein, Black*Star, Kid and Marie were on that team. In other words, most of the strongest and fastest people there.

Spirit's team had been screwed from the start.

Spirit wanted a rematch, but no one else wanted to play except Stein, so they had a one-on-one.

Kid and Patti left, saying that they had to go home and study for a quiz.

Black*Star complained that he was hungry, so he and Tsubaki went home as well.

Now, it was only Maka, Soul, Stein, Marie, Spirit and Justin.

When the one-on-one game finished (Stein being the obvious victor) Marie and Stein went to Stein's lab/house for the evening (it was now around 6:30pm, and the sun was setting).

Spirit decided to leave for home then, too, and Soul told Maka that he wanted to go home and watch TV, so he left too.

It was now only Maka and Justin.

The two sat on the bench. Maka was trying to read as much of her book as possible in the fading light, and Justin was just sitting there, gazing her with a loving look in his eyes. Anyone who saw them would've known immediately that he'd fallen head-over-heels in love with her.

"Maka?" he asked after awhile, felling a little nervous. "Yeah?" she said, looking up. He became immediately lost in her eyes.

She looked at him strangely, "Um, hello? Justin?"

The reason she already knew who he was was because he was a legend at Shibusen; he was the youngest ever to achieve the rank of Death Scythe, doing so at the young age of 13. That had been 4 years ago.

Maka guessed that he was now around 17, but she really couldn't be sure; it hadn't been _exactly_ 4 years ago. He could still be 16, or maybe he was already 18. She had no way of knowing.

"Justin? Hel_lo_?" she said. He snapped out of his trance-like state, "Hm?" "Uh, you wanted to ask me something?" she prompted, beginning to feel annoyed.

"Oh!" he said, remembering what he wanted to ask, "Maka? Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

She was, to say the very least, stunned; a _Death Scythe _wanted to go out with _her_? Unbelievable. After all, Soul constantly said that she'd never get a boyfriend, on account of the facts that she was flat-chested and was a, quote, 'total bookworm'. She'd never really believed him (she usually just beat him senseless with her book), but at the same time she was worried that he was right.

Now, she had no doubt that he was wrong, wrong, wrong. After all, a _Death Scythe _was _asking her out_!

Grinning, Maka replied, "Sure! Sounds great!" Justin's eyes lit up. He was happier than he'd been in a long time. Trying not to lose his composure, he said, "Does 5:00 sound alright with you?" "Sounds great," replied Maka, who was still grinning like a Cheshire.

"Well," said Maka, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." "Yes, tomorrow," responded Justin, who secretly wished that the moment could go on. And, suddenly, he came up with a way to make that happen.

The two were walking toward separate exits, when Justin muttered a short prayer, asking forgiveness for what he was about to do next, and said, "Maka?" "Yeah?" she said, turning to face him. She was shocked at what happened next; Justin kissed her, hard and fast, on the lips. She was surprised, but not angry. Actually, she couldn't have been happier. Her first kiss. And, though she didn't know it, his too.

Justin pulled away, and the moment ended all too quickly. "I'm sorry," he said in a rush, "I-I don't know what came over me, I-" Maka wrapped her arms around him and silenced him with another kiss.

When they finally (and reluctantly) separated, they stared into each other's eyes. It was, by far, a magical moment.

Maka smiled, "See you tomorrow?" Justin smiled back, and nodded, "Tomorrow." The two then went their separate ways, both eagerly awaiting the next day.

It was dark out when Maka got home. Soul was sitting lazily on the couch, drinking milk from the carton and watching TV while wearing a blue pair of boxers and a white T-shirt.

"Hey, Maka," he said when he heard her slam the door, "Where were you? Why were you gone so long? Did something happen?" Maka was grinning, "Yeah, something happened." "Well, what?" asked Soul, sounding annoyed.

Maka couldn't contain her excitement any longer. "I-got-a-date-and-my-first-kiss!" she yelled all in one breath. Soul, who had taken a sip of milk before she answered, sprayed the milk he was drinking when he heard that. "_You what?_" he yelled in shock,"_With who?_" Maka grinned, "Justin."

Soul nearly shit his pants. "_Justin?_" he shouted, "As in, the _Death Scythe?_" Maka, who was now grinning from ear to ear, nodded vigorously, "We have a date tomorrow night at 5:00!" Soul, who's brain was now overloaded, actually pissed his pants from shock. Then, his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out in a dead-faint on the floor.

Maka watched him for a moment, and then skipped off to bed, too happy to be bothered with it.

But, before she could go to sleep, she had to plan for her date with Justin the next night. She could hardly wait.

**Oh yeah! Awesomeness! This was the first time I ever wrote a kiss, so please don't be too harsh. Lol, Soul pissed himself and passed out in it! Ooooh, is he gonna wake up with a **_**rash**_**! Also, I'm going to make a second (and possibly a third) chapter. Whoo! Review please! Thankies! **


	2. Filler

**Well, here's the promised next chapter! Thanks for the nice reviews! Also, sorry for Soul's OOC-ness last chapter. And, by the way, there will be some **_**slight **_**M content. Nothing serious, I assure you; it's just a few phrases and, how should I put this, **_**suggestions**_**. So, yeah... I have nothing more to say. Enjoy!**

**Filler**

When Maka woke up the next morning, she was immediately out of bed; it was the day of her first date. Of course, it was only 7:15am. She still had 9 hours and 45 minutes until it was actually _time _for said date.

Sighing, Maka got dressed in her usual school clothes; a white button-up shirt under a light yellow vest, a green tie with white stripes, a short, red plaid skirt and black boots with white belts on them.

Upon walking into the living room, she saw that Soul was still passed out on the floor.

Her guess was that he'd been shocked at who'd asked her out. But that was wrong; actually, he was shocked that she was getting to go on her first date before he did.

Maka rolled her eyes, then kicked Soul in the side, "Soul! Wake up! It's time for school!" Soul sat bolt upright and yelled, "Beefsteak!" "Ugh," said Maka, "figures you'd be dreaming about food!"

Ignoring her comment, Soul stood up, and proceeded to scratch his, private area.

"Soul!" yelled Maka, who was now very annoyed.

"What? I have a rash!"

"It's your own fault!"

"How is it _my _fault? You're the one who left me there!"

"Yeah, but _you're _the one who pissed his pants!"

"Shut up!"

"No, _you _shut up!"

The two continued arguing like that for awhile, before Blair walked in through the window (as usual) like she owned the place, "Aw, come here, my little scythey boy!"

_And Blair will crush Soul's face in her boobs in 3, 2, 1, and there goes Old Faithful_, counted down Maka, who gave Soul a Maka-Chop to the head and said, "Come on, Soul! We're gonna be late for school! Stop messing around!"

Needless to say, it was a hectic morning. Soul (eventually) got dressed and (after putting some baby powder you-know-where) he and Maka set off for Shibusen.

"Oh no! We're gonna be late! We're gonna be late! We're gonna be late!" cried Maka, who was running at full speed. "Damn it, Maka! _Slow down_!" yelled Soul, who was (barely) trailing behind her. "Who don't _you _speed _up_? Damn it, Soul! Get the lead out, will ya!" yelled Maka, who was very pissed off and annoyed at how the day was starting.

All of a sudden, she saw a familiar face up ahead. Justin. "Oh!" cried Maka, who slid to a stop a few feet away. "Hi, Justin!" No answer. Maka sighed; of _course _he couldn't hear her! Not while his music was playing on full-blast. _Does he _ever _take those out? _wondered Maka.

Suddenly, something slammed into Maka's back. It was Soul. "Ahhh!" cried Maka, who skidded to a painful stop right in front of Justin, with Soul on top of her.

M-Maka?" said Justin, who was obviously surprised at her, unusual entrance.

Not noticing that they had company, Soul jumped up and yelled, "Damn it, Maka! I told you to _slow down_, not _stop_!"

Maka jumped up, forgetting that Justin was right next to her, and yelled back at Soul, "Tough! It's your own fault!"

"Is not!"

"Is too! If you wouldn't have made us late, we wouldn't have been running in the first place!"

"_I _made us late? It was you, damn it! You're the one who hit me in the head with your book!"

Now, since the two were yelling back and forth pretty fast, it was hard for Justin to read their lips to know what they were saying. So, sighing, he took out his earphones to try and catch up with the conversation. What he heard shocked him:

"Oh, come on! That did _not _hurt!" (Maka)

"It's an _encyclopedia_!" (Soul)

"Oh, grow a set!" (Maka)

"I already have one, thank you very much!" (Soul)

"Oh yeah, you proved that when you went off when Blair hugged you!" (Maka)

"How is that my fault? Blair's the one who crushes my face in her boobs!" (Soul)

"Maybe you should stop blaming other people for what _you _do!" (Maka)

"I do not! (Soul)

"Oh yeah, _right_. _Sure _you don't." (Maka)

"Hey! Shut up!" (Soul)

"No, _you _shut up!" (Maka)

"I'll shut up when you shut up!" (Soul)

"You think I'm actually stupid enough to fall for that twice? Think again!" (Maka)

"You're stupid because you fell for it once!" (Soul)

"Oh, so I'm stupid because I trusted you?" (Maka)

"Yeah! Hey, wait a second! Don't turn this back on me!" (Soul)

All the while, Justin stood there with a horrified look on his face; he was shocked that Maka, the girl he'd been thinking about as his 'little angel' for the past 12 or so hours, would actually _say_ things like that. And, he had to wonder, who was that boy? He doubted that they were siblings. Maybe, they were a weapon and meister team? To him, that answer seemed most likely. After all, from what they were saying, it sounded like they lived together.

"Um, excuse me?" he said. They continued arguing. Honestly, he wasn't even sure what the argument was _about _anymore.

"Excuse me?" he tried again, a little more loudly. They didn't even flinch.

"Excuse me!" he was yelling now. They both looked up. "Oh!" said Maka, suddenly remembering that he was there, "uh, um, s-sorry about that."

"Yeah," said Soul, "so uncool, Maka." "HEY!" Soul sighed, "Whatever. I'm out of here." He then turned, and walked down the road. "You're _ditching?_" yelled Maka, who was now infuriated. "Yeah," called Soul over his shoulder, "Try to make up a good excuse about why I'm gone for Stein. I don't want that lunatic after me." "_Oh _no," said Maka, who walked up to him and grabbed the back of his shirt. "We're going to school, _right now_! And I don't care how 'uncool' you think it is to get there late! We're going, and that's final!" she said while dragging him toward Shibusen.

"What are you, my mom? I can do what I want!"

"Maka CHOP!"

"OWOWOWOWOW! Damn it, Maka! That hurts!"

"Do we _honestly _need to go over this again?"

Justin watched them, beginning to get annoyed at Soul (though he didn't know who he was); first, he'd tackled Maka (who Justin still thought of as his 'little angel, despite the earlier, eh, _content_), then he'd yelled at her, and tried to ditch school, and yelled at her _again_. Let's just say that Justin was not amused.

After saying a quick goodbye to Justin, Maka ran off toward Shibusen, Soul in tow. Justin sweatdropped; those two acted like a married couple. He made a mental note to ask Maka who that boy was.

For the moment, however, he continued on going about his business.

As for Maka and Soul, well, the two _barely _got to class in time. They flew into class just a half-second before the bell rang. In short, they just _barely _made it in by a hair.

"Glad you could join us," said Stein, who seemed a little miffed even though they'd (technically) made it on time.

Maka was constantly glancing at the clock, not even paying attention to Stein's *coughcough20thcoughcough* dissection lesson. She just wanted to get out of class so that she could get ready for her big date.

But then, she got a mission. She, Soul, Chrona and Ragnarok had to go some place called Loew Village (it was some place in the Czech Republic) and investigate the Oldest Golem, which had apparently been killing townspeople or whatever.

She didn't complain (much), even though she'd probably have to rush to get ready for her big date. That is, _if _she made it in time.

Little did she know who _else _would show up during the mission.

**GAH! I'm so sorry for the cliff hanger/short chapter/rushed ending, but I've set a deadline for myself; October 31****st****. In other words, Halloween, or, in the distant past, All Hallows Eve. I'm writing this on the 30****th****, so, yeah. I still have 4 other stories to update for my Halloween Special. That's four chapters, four stories, less than 24 hours to get it all done. Yikes. I'd ask you to wish me luck, but when I post this, it'll already be Halloween, the day of the deadline. That sentence made sense… right? Anyway, review, and Happy Halloween!**


End file.
